Cars 2 (2012)
Note: Please do not edit this page except the creator of it and also no rude, hateful or negative comments. Cars 2 (2012) is a remake of the 2011 version. This version of the sequel gives McQueen and Mater an even amount of screen time. McQueen's rivalry with Francesco Bernoulli is expanded more. The spy story remains but the world tour race is focused on more. Doc Hudson is re-casted by Corey Burton instead of being killed off. Plot TBA Main Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson (If Doc had been present in the sequel) *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Z Supporting Cast *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore / Tony Trihull *Jason Isaacs as Siddeley / Leland Turbo *Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (as himself) *Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton (as himself) *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (as himself) *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger (as himself) *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap (as himself) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Richard Kind as Van *Edie McClurg as Minny *Stanley Townsend as Victor Hugo / Vladimir Trunkov / Ivan *Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino / The Queen *Sig Hansen as Crabby *Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado *Jeff Garlin as Otis *John Lasseter as John Lassetire (as himself) / One of the gambling cars at the Porto Corsa Casino *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi as Sushi Chef *Sonoko Konishi as The Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Reception Cars 2 would have received positive reviews in this timeline rather than mixed or negative. Trivia *Production would have started shortly after production of the first movie ended and would be released in 2012 (replacing Brave) instead of 2011 to give the movie a larger production time and so the movie would not be rushed. In this alternate timeline, Brave wouldn't exist in order to give Pixar more focus on the second Cars film. *While Doc Hudson was killed off in the existing timeline due to Paul Newman passing away, Corey Burton would have taken over the role of the character for this alternate timeline. *There would have been less deaths in this remake. *This remake would have been 120 minutes making it longer than the original version. *This movie would have been given a PG rating. *In this alternate timeline, Cars 2 would have won the 2012 Oscars movie. Category:Movies Category:Remakes Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Cars (franchise) Category:2012 Category:PG